Kiss
by AndyPain
Summary: Pero la verdad es que… Sam no le dijo que la tenía que besar, mucho menos en los labios. Ella solo debía morderla en cualquier parte del cuerpo… ese era el plan, pero… a veces se consiguen mejores resultados saliéndose del plan. Fic inspirado en el capitulo #Twinfeccion. Celanie.


Disclaimer: "Sam & Cat" y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro con la única finalidad de entretener

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Este fic comienza luego de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 18 de la primera temporada, titulado #Twinfeccion

* * *

**Blow Me One Last Kiss**

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

El volumen tan alto de una música, que no era necesariamente de su gusto, comenzaba a molestarle.

Sabía perfectamente que su hermana no tenía sus gustos, y por más que la fiesta que se llevaba adentro tenía como pretexto el festejar su llegada, sabía que no era más que una fachada para que Sam haga sus típicas fiestas sin ningún tipo de culpa… si era que su rubia gemela tenía alguna.

Melanie se cansó del ensordecedor sonido del rock que llevaba adentro del departamento y, haciéndose lugar entre personas que no conocía, logro salir hasta afuera del mismo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó tomando todo el aire que pudo una vez que se encontraba afuera. Solo cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, el sonido se escuchó más distante y ahora podía inclusive sentir como su cabeza se relajaba gracias a eso.

No es como si no quisiera a su hermana, la quería y mucho, solo que sus conceptos de diversión varíaban bastante… casi no tenían nada que ver. Y entendía que la forma de Sam sea así, pero había tenido la esperanza de que en su instancia en Hollywood, su hermana se centrara un poco en ella y la llevara a conocer, o por lo menos al cine, o por lo menos por un helado… o una hamburguesa, lo que sea. Pero otra parte de ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, y no era el tipo de personas que iba a gritarle a la gente por no pensar en ella.

-Así es Sam- dijo para ella misma, mientras escuchaba como unos vidrios se rompían en el interior de la casa.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar al centro del diván abierto. Busco un lugar en donde sentarse y diviso a uno de sus costados una fuente en conexión con la pared. Se acercó hasta la turquesa estructura y cerciorándose de que estuviera limpia, se sentó en uno de sus bordes.

Suspiró preguntándose qué hora eran y que tanto tendría que esperar hasta que Sam se cansara y mandara a cada quien a su casa. Con eso podría siquiera descansar en algún lugar para recuperarse del agotador vuelo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sentarse como lo estaba haciendo ahora gracias al plan de su hermana del Twinfeccion para engañar a su compañera.

Todavía no podía creer que alguien se tragara semejante cuento, aunque ya había comprobado antes que los amigos de Sam… inclusive Sam, no eran necesariamente las personas más listas que había conocido… y conocía varias. El instituto privado al que iba estaba lleno de esas personas, y por supuesto, ella era una de las mas listas… lo decía su registro académico y la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí.

No entendía como su hermana se esmeraba en vincularse con personas tan... bueno como ella misma. Pero si ella era feliz, Melanie también lo era… aunque su última compañera le pareció que era un tanto diferente…

-¡Ahhhhh!

Un grito que se escucho justo a la par de ella la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer a la fuente si no fuera que por poner su propia mano en el fondo de esta, mojándose el brazo por entero, pero al menos así no había caído.

Levantó su vista apenas sacudió su brazo, intentado quitar el agua que ahora cubría la manga de su campera de algodón azul.

"Hablando de Roma" pensó mientras miraba con curiosidad a la nueva roommate de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó aun confundida por el grito.

-Quería sorprenderte, es decir engañarte- contestó Cat mientras juntaba sus manos y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Perdona ¿Qué?- se dio cuenta que era ridículo seguir con la campera puesta y se la comenzó a sacar mientras esperaba la respuesta de su interlocutora.

-Esa es una bonita campera y…- Cat detuvo su observación- ¡Oh por Dios! Tú no eres Sam.

Melanie rió ante lo que escuchaba, negando con la cabeza, mientras exprimía la manga mojada.

-¡Claro que no eres Sam! ella jamás usaría una campera tan linda, ni una camisa color amarillo… ni se peinaría… y mucho menos diría palabras como "perdón"- siguió observando Cat mientras señalaba cada punto de lo que decía.

-Que bien conoces a mi hermana- contestó Melanie ahora doblando su campera dejándola a un costado.

-Si… lo siento hermana gemela de Sam.

-No me digas así, tengo nombre, es Melanie- siguió con la misma sonrisa- Tu eres Cat ¿no es cierto?- preguntaba solo por tener algo que decir, tenia bien en claro como se llamaba la chica en frente.

-Si, Cat… como gato en ingles.

-Claro. Y... ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Oh, es que salí a hablar por teléfono con mi nona, adentro es imposible con la música y eso… y luego te vi, y pensé que eras Sam... y quise cobrarle a Sam lo de la broma… y te grite- dijo lo ultimo muy apenada.

-Descuida.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí afuera?

-La música adentro está muy fuerte y… no es de mis favoritas. Salí a tomar un poco de aire aparte… es una noche muy bonita.

-Sí, lo es- Cat miró hacia arriba y en efecto, era una noche muy bonita, corría algo de viento, pero cálida- Bueno, yo voy a regresar adentro ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, estoy bien, solo… me quedare aquí por un tiempo más.

-Kay kay- contestó simpática la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento.

Apenas abrirla, la música rock le pego en la cara, estaba realmente alto el volumen y una especie de aire caliente salía desde adentro, donde se podía ver mucha gente, charlando alto y gritándose debido al bullicio. Cat cerró la puerta aun quedándose afuera. Volvió en sus pasos hasta llegar a la fuente.

-Creo que mejor me quedo aquí contigo. Como dices la noche es muy bonita…- dijo la pelirroja mientras aun tenia la imagen de lo que se había convertido su departamento- y tampoco me gusta mucho esa música.

…

-…si, pero a Sam le gustaba mucho Freddie, no tenia opción- seguía narrando Melanie, mientras recordaba.

Ambas chicas permanecieron hablando por un buen tiempo. La música y las exclamaciones que se escuchaban dentro de la casa les decía que la fiesta no estaba cerca a su fin ni mucho menos. Cat se la había ingeniado para entrar a su casa y sacar dos pequeños bote de helado que recordaba haber escondido en la heladera. Melanie estuvo segura que perdería a su nueva compañera de charla cuando la vio ingresar a la fiesta. Los minutos pasaban y la pelirroja no salía pero luego apareció, emergente y Melanie cerró la puerta, quedando ellas dos nuevamente por aparte de todo el bullicio.

-Ya veo, eres una buena hermana- dijo Cat mientras le daba otra cucharada a su bote.

-¿Tú no tienes hermano?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno… sí, tengo- la cara de Cat parecía moverse en cámara lenta- pero mi hermano es muy raro.

-Hey, ambas tenemos hermanos raros…

-No- contestó seria Cat- él es realmente raro. Una vez le disparo a un payaso.

-¡¿Hizo qué?!

-Le disparó a un payaso y luego lo atropelló con la camioneta de mi tío.

-Estas… estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-No, mi tío era el payaso.

-¡Oh por Dios! Y él… ¿sigue vivo? ¿está bien?

-Sí, no era la primera vez que le disparaban… o que una camioneta lo arrolla- dijo Cat mirando hacia arriba, como recordándolo, una sonrisa se le dibujo luego y empezó a reír.

"Oh por Dios ¿Qué clase de personas son estas?" Melanie ya había escuchado por unas horas a Cat, y todo lo que le contaba, y la forma en la que se lo contaba, solo podía hacerle creer que estaba hablando con una niña pequeña, pero Cat ya se había encargado de aclarar su edad, y no era realmente mucho más pequeña que ella misma… aun así, sentía que había una enorme brecha de "madurez" entre ambas "como decía… los amigos de Sam"

-¿Qué hay de ti? Sam dice que estudia on-line pero en realidad no sé como... mirar video de lucha libre se le pueda llamar estudiar… ¿tú también estudias lucha libre?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no… detesto las luchas libres.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, Sam en cambio las ama.

-Sí, también ama las carreras de auto y de moto, varias tipos diferentes de lucha… básicamente todo lo que tenga que ver con velocidad, sangre y sudor- enumeró Cat.

-Sí, bueno… yo detesto esas cosas.

-Yo también, bueno algunas son divertidas, pero siempre prefiero hacer otras cosas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cosas como que?- Melanie intentaba llegar a lo poco que quedaba del helado de su bote.

-Otras cosas… no importan ¿entonces no estudias on-line?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-No, estudio en un instituto privado. Me gane una beca por mis altas notas y me mantengo allí, es un internado de hecho.

-¿Vives en tu escuela?

-Sí, eso se podría decir- rió Melanie.

-Eso suena muy aburrido- dijo Cat mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Y en eso te pareces a Sam, ella opina lo mismo, pero a mí me agrada. Tengo una enorme biblioteca para poder leer lo que quiera, las clases de ciencias e historia son las mejores ¡oh! Tenemos un enorme y ordenado laboratorio con todo lo que necesitemos. Los profesores siempre rondan por el campo y siempre están dispuestos a explicarnos todo por horas. Y nuestros libros son los mejores, todos superan las 500 páginas y son muy completos… a veces me paso todos los fines de semana solo leyéndolos.

-Waaaw… eso suena más aburrido aun.

-¡No lo es!

-Ja ja, si lo es- la risa de Cat hizo que Melanie también sonriera. La estaba pasando muy bien solo hablando con su nueva "conocida"- ¿No sales con tus amigos? ¿O van al cine? ¿O las disco? ¿Karaoke?

-No tengo muchos amigos… y mis compañeros son bastantes parecidos a mi… preferimos quedarnos a estudiar.

-¿De verdad prefieres quedarte a estudiar?- preguntó incrédula Cat, Melanie asintió- ¿Por qué?

-A mí me gusta… no solo estudiar en si… me gusta saber más, todo el tiempo mas, quiero saberlo todo, cada día mas de todo… todo me parece curioso e interesante ¿No crees que hay muchas cosas curiosas e interesantes en este mundo?- Preguntó Melanie de repente muy emocionada por tocar un tema que la apasionaba, Cat asintió fervientemente- ¿No te da curiosidad el porqué de esas cosas?

-No siempre… prefiero, no pensarlas tanto y simplemente disfrutarlas… pero entiendo lo que dices- dijo lo ultimo asintiendo seriamente, para dar énfasis a que entendía que era importante lo que estaba escuchando- pero dime, no te gustaría, a veces ¿simplemente relajarte y salir por ahí?

-Claro.

-Genial ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Melanie miró a su interlocutora con curiosidad, creyendo haber imaginado las palabras que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- sentía que sus mejillas le ardían, no sabía de dónde había salido de repente todo el nerviosismo.

-Bueno, es que pensé que te gustaría conocer Hollywood un poco este fin de semana, ya sabes, salir por ahí, ¡podemos ir al cine! Hay una película en estreno que quiero ver, seguro te gusta, no tiene sangre y sudor, por eso no puedo ir con Sam… y tú realmente me agradas me agradas, te vistes bonito, bueno, algo tradicional... muy tradicional de hecho, y hueles bien, y tienes una sonrisa linda… y creo que te agrado también, así que ¿qué dices? ¿Salimos juntas?

-Ammm ¿Salimos como… dos amigas que salen?- Melanie se sintió tonta apenas formuló al pregunta, es obvio que la chica que tenía en frente estaba ofreciéndole una salida amistosa y nada más que eso.

-Sí, claro… a menos que estés por enfermar.

-¿Qué?

-Estas algo colorada- mencionó Cat mientras extendía una mano y le tocaba una mejilla- tu piel está muy caliente ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… si… a veces… esto me pasa cuando… ammm. No es importante, de verdad.

-Está bien- se convenció Cat con una ligera sonrisa y retiró su mano de la cara de la rubia- debes estar muy cansada, por el vuelo y eso, seguro Sam no te dejo ni respirar con su plan y demás… entiendo si quieres dormir mañana… Sam duerme mucho… todo el tiempo, supongo que tu lo llevas en la sangre también, así que entiendo si no quieres salir conmigo.

"Es taaaan tierna" Melanie no pudo evitar que ese pensamiento le invadiera. La voz de Cat, tan dulce y con duda, teniendo tanta consideración por su cansancio y procurando no molestarla, mientras la relacionaba tan ingenuamente con su hermana hacia que la rubia pensara que estaba tratando con el ser más dulce de la tierra.

-Si quiero- dijo de repente.

-¿"Si quieres" qué?- preguntó confundida Cat.

-Salir contigo, suena divertido.

-Te estás poniendo colorada de nuevo…

-Es que- Melanie no era el tipo de persona que maldecía, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo- si estoy un poco cansada por el vuelo.

-¿Y eso te pone colorada?

-Puede ser…

-Bueno. No creo que la fiesta vaya a terminar pronto… vas a tener que resistir un poco más.

-Sí, está bien… puedo resistir un poco mas- La mayor se sentía de buen humor, no es como si habitualmente lo perdiera, pero saber que si podría conocer Hollywood y salir, hacia que sus planes de fin de semana de repente dieran un vuelco muy positivo.

Su vista se posó en la entrada de la puerta del departamento, donde ruidos de mas vidrios salían del interior. Frunció el ceño intentando imaginarse el escenario que ocurría adentro. Se volteo para preguntarle a Cat si no le molestaba que su hogar este siendo destruido, pero al girar se sorprendió con que estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos profundos, una incomodidad la invadió de lleno.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó y Cat pareció caer en cuenta de donde estaba, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llevado muy lejos y recién ahora decencia de allí.

-¿Tienes novio Melanie?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ammm- la rubia tragó saliva con fuerza- No… no tengo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… mis compañeros son algo… aplicados al estudio, yo también… de hecho no conozco muchos chicos, y no se me dan tan bien o algo así. Ellos dicen que soy bonita y simpática pero no logro que… es decir tampoco es como que quisiera, es decir…- Melanie tuvo que parar su relato ya que Cat comenzó a reír, pensó que se burlaba de ella- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que yo sé porque no tienes novio.

-¿De verdad?- se extrañó- dímelo.

-Es que tu…- Cat rió un poco mas- besas fatal.

-¿Qué?- la confusión de la rubia se hacía ver en toda su cara, mientras Cat seguía riendo. No fue hasta que recordó todo el plan que había tenido que pasar gracias a Sam que finalmente comprendió a que se refería su nueva amiga.

Era cierto, ellas dos se habían besado, pero en condiciones sumamente extrañas, no era justo que la juzgara de mal "besadora" por eso.

-Oye no, espera… eso fue porque… porque ¡estaba actuando!- se defendió.

-Yo también actuó, todo el tiempo en mi escuela… y aun así no beso tan mal- Cat dejo escapar unas últimas risas.

-Oh vamos, no fue tan malo.

-Fue terrible- puntualizo la pelirroja sin ningún miramiento- comprendo que no tengas novio.

-Eso es cruel- dijo con tristeza, no encontrando mas palabras.

-Perdón, no quise ser cruel contigo… quizás… quizás te puedas poner de novia con alguien que no tenga labios, a él no le importaría- intento arreglar Cat… y ahí estaba esa ingenuidad tan dulce que le llamaba la atención.

-No importa…

-¿Sam te dijo que me besaras?

Melanie sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y a su cuerpo tensarse.

"No" la respuesta le vino a la mente, pero se obligó a no decirla, porque era la verdad. Sam no le había dicho que besara a Cat, menos en los labios. Ella solo dijo que la mordiera en cualquier parte para seguir con su plan. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el porqué de sus acciones, incluso pensó que no debía hacerlo tampoco en el futuro. "fue algo del momento" intentó convencerse y dejarlo así. Pero ahora la persona que tenía en frente le había planteado una pregunta y "la verdad" le quedaba de lo mas incomoda.

-Si…- dijo dudando- Si- más contundente.

Estaba mintiendo y ella odiaba mentir, pero no sabía que contestar si la pelirroja le preguntaba el porqué de sus acciones, de ser la respuesta negativa.

-¿Y también te dijo que me besaras horriblemente?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema?- Melanie sentía que la seguían ofendiendo, y lo que es peor, la ofendían sin darse cuanta ¿Tan malo había sido?

-Kay kay… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé… ammm

-¡Ya se!- Cat se puso de pie rápidamente y su cara reflejaba el rostro de alguien que había tenido una brillante idea-¿te gusta la magia Melanie?

-Ammm… la magia no existe…- dijo está mirando curiosa a Cat.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta había salido reflejada con tanta tristeza que la rubia sintió pesado todo su ser.

-Es decir si- se corrigió rápidamente- me encanta la magia ¿Por qué?- Cat volvió a sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Porque yo sé un truco de magia que te va a encantar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si… pero debo sacar unas cosas de adentro- mencionó la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia la puerta- quédate aquí y no muevas ni un musculo.

-Claro- contestó Melanie mientras veía como Cat se dirigía a la puerta, entraba y desaparecía por esta.

Suspiró ampliamente cuando se encontró sola en la fuente. No sabía que estaba aguantando tanto la respiración cerca de esta chica. La reacción le pareció de lo mas extraña. no recordaba haber estado tan ansiosa o nerviosa o algo que se le parecía al estado al que se encontraba ahora. Y como su mente, entrenada con los métodos que usaba para el estudio, estaba acostumbrada, intento analizar la extraña y nueva sensación que experimentaba.

"A ver… quizás estamos así por el vuelo, y/o por el cansancio… quizás por el hambre también… o el cambio de horario… o quizás sea porque te acaban de escupir en la cara que besas fatal y te ves en la necesidad de recuperar tu orgullo… ¿Qué orgullo? En mi vida creo que bese solo a 3 personas… y si, ella es una de esas 3… quizás si beso fatal… ¿Por qué bese a esta chica de todas formas? A mí no me gustan las niñas… me gustaba Freddie. Esta chica, aparte, es tan… diferente, es muy ingenua, y dice las cosas sin pensarlas… tampoco parece pensar mucho… pero, es algo así como muy tierna, dulce, y atenta… también es bonita, más que eso, es hermosa…es como una muñequita, si… como esas muñequitas que solía tener de niña y Sam rompía todo el tiempo ¿Por qué odiaba tanto esas muñecas? Okey, okey, nos estamos desviando del tema ¿Rn que estaba? Ah sí, en lo linda que es Cat… ¿eh? ¿En eso estaba pensando? Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que me parezca linda otra chica. Es normal… lo que no es normal es besarla sin ninguna razón aparente… ¿Cómo es besar fatal? Es decir ¿Cómo hace uno para ser un pésimo besador? ¿Qué hice para ser una pésima besadora? ¿Realmente lo hice tan mal?"

Una mano delante de sus ojos la hizo cortar sus preguntas.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Cat se escuchaba preocupada, estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente lo del beso, pero pensó que lo mejor era olvidar el asunto.

-Sí, no te escuche llegar-dijo mientras miraba a la puerta, estaba segura que no estaba tan distraída como para no verla de frente.

-Oh, es que salte por la ventana y baje por el árbol que da a la habitación- contestó Cat, ahora que la contemplaba más detenidamente podía ver que la dueña de lugar, tenía unas ramas en su roja cabellera y llevaba con ella dos cajas pequeñas y una bolsa.

-Ya veo…

-Bien ¿lista para el truco de magia?- preguntó emocionada Cat, Melanie asintió con una sonrisa, y observaba como Cat se sentaba a su lado mientras preparaba las cosas.

-Bien… aquí tenemos esta caja- dijo Cat de manera especial y con voz más grave, mostrando una caja negra con estrellas en plateado- no hay nada dentro de la caja- siguió diciendo mientras le mostraba a Melanie el interior de la caja y está en efecto estaba vacía- Ahora, echare este polvo mágico adentro- Un pequeño frasquito salió del bolsillo de la pelirroja y esta hizo de cuenta como si depositara su contenido adentro, a su vez saco unas habichuelas de su bolsillo y se las extendió a Melanie- y cuando yo diga Abravadadabakadavra, tu tiraras las habichuelas ammm, a esa puerta de haya atrás… ¿estás lista?

"¿Esto es en serio?" pensaba Melanie con cierta incredulidad "Es obvio que va a cambiar la caja que tiene en su regazo por la otra que trajo cuando yo me de vuelta para tirar estas habichuelas… es un truco muy pobre ¿alguien se cree estas cosas?"

Cat seguía esperando la respuesta de la rubia mientras esta intercalaba su mirada entre ella y las habichuelas. Suspiro ampliamente y asintió con su cabeza.

-¡ Abravadadabakadavra!- gritó Cat. Melanie se dio vuelta, tirando las habichuelas como le había dicho, tardándose para regresar, asegurándose de ese modo que Cat haya cambiado las cajas- Bien, ahora… abre la caja.

Melanie tomo entre sus manos al caja, no sin antes mirar a Cat y comprobar que esta tenía una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, parecía orgullosa.

Abrió la caja y encontró adentro un chistoso ratón, blanco, con marron y negro. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo, solo por el hecho de que no se esperaba una criatura viva, no por el truco.

-¡Tadan!- exclamó al pelirroja.

-Eso fue asombroso- mintió la rubia con una sonrisa. Si tan feliz le hacía saber que la había engañado, estaba bien.

Se quedaron por unos momentos mas hablando mientras ambas jugaban con el suave roedor. Cat le contaba de su dueño, un chico llamado Vice que había asistido a una "escuela de magos"

-¿Tu no sabes ningún truco de magia Melanie?- preguntó Cat con curiosidad.

-Ammm… no, no lo creo- intento recordar su compañera, pero entonces una escena de una película que había visto hace tiempo le llego.

-Oh, si sabes uno- exclamó Cat.

-¿Qué?

-Pusiste cara de recordar uno hace un momento ¿me lo enseñas?

-Es que no… es tonto- Melanie sentía que sus mejillas volvían a arderle, el truco de magia que le había llegado no era exactamente un truco de magia y lo que peor le molestaba era el no poder entender porque algo así cruzaba por su mente justo en ese momento.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿sí?

-Es que no… no puedo.

-Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie ¿si? Por favor…- Cat había extendido su mano hasta tocar la de Melanie que aun acariciaba al roedor… y viéndola a los ojos, mientras la pelirroja le sonreía y esperaba tan expectativa… le pareció que no era la peor de las ideas llevar ese truco de magia con ella.

-¿Prometes que no lo dirás nunca… a nadie?

-¡Sí!- se emocionó Cat mientras aplaudía corto- lo prometo, lo prometo.

-Bien…- Melanie agarró al roedor y lo devolvió a su caja- Yo sé… que tu… has comido mariposas hoy- decía mientras tomaba su campera y la estiraba.

-¿Qué? No es cierto- siguió Cat con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, me lo conto ammm… un ángel… un ángel me conto que has comidos mariposas- le aseguró Melanie.

-Tu ángel miente.

-Claro que no, y te lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a revivir esas mariposas que te comiste… y…- Melanie trago saliva pesadamente, esto era vergonzoso- y las hare aparecer en tu estomago.

-¿Harás aparecer mariposas en mi estomago?- repitió Cat y se llevo amabas mano a la boca, tapándose con miedo a tragarse alguna mariposa… pero luego una cara de incredulidad apareció- No te creo.

-Pues lo hare- le extendió su campera- debo taparte los ojos ahora… es parte del truco.

Con las mangas de su campera logro vendar los ojos a Cat.

-¿Estas listas?- preguntó con nerviosismo, Cat rio.

-Eres una mentirosa-siguió sonriendo.

"Esto es tan estúpido" pensó de repente "yo no hago estas cosas… ni siquiera me gustan ese tipo de películas… y se que no son mariposas… bueno, se siente como si lo fueran… o algo parecido sentí aquella vez con Freddie… algo parecido… esto es tonto"

Pudo ver como Cat se tocaba la venda con sus dedos.

-¿Lo ves? Mentías- dijo con una sonrisa, dispuesta a sacarse las vendas.

-Yo no miento- se apresuró a contestar, mientras alejaba con su manos los dedos de Cat para que esta no se quitara la venda- ¿Estas lista?- Cat asintió- Bien… aquí voy…

Melanie recordaba muy bien la película e intento imitarla lo mejor que pudo. Acercó su rostro al de Cat aguantando su respiración. Podía sentir como los nervios la invadían desde la punta de sus pies. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y toco con sus labios los de Cat. La suavidad con la que se topo hizo que sus ojos se relajaran a los pocos segundos. Tuvo que alejarse rápidamente ya que no podía seguir reteniendo su respiración... y porque su estomago se puso de repente muy raro.

Inhalo ampliamente al momento que abría sus ojos. Cat no se había movido, pero solo unos segundos más y ya se estaba quitando la venda rápidamente. Tenia la expresión seria y por unos momentos Melanie creyó que se enojaría con ella, pero entonces una enorme sonrisa apareció de ella.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo muy alegremente- hiciste aparecer mariposas en mi estomago- dijo lo ultimo riendo.

Melanie no sabía si la chica que tenía en frente de verdad creí que tenia mariposas en su estomago o si entendía en realidad en que había consistido el truco… pero lo que más sentía que le avergonzaba era al alegría con la que estaba siendo observada, como si de verdad hubiera disfrutado lo que había sucedido.

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan sus cabezas. Sam apareció y despedía a sus invitados uno por uno. Las chicas saludaron a todos los que pasaron cerca de ellas.

-La fiesta… ha terminado- anuncio Sam, mirando a ambas e invitándolas a pasar.

Cuando las tres estuvieron adentro, Cat se tapó la boca al comprobar como había quedado el lugar.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó con desconcierto Melanie. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, el suelo no se veía y había cosas viscosas y sustancias de diferente colores por los rincones y los muebles.

-Solo… acomodaremos todo mañana- dijo Sam sin darle mayor importancia- será mejor que ahora nos vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

-Kay kay- contestó Cat con tono neutro mientras seguía analizando su sala con preocupación.

-Yo… yo te ayudare a limpiar mañana- siguió Melanie.

-Gracias…

-Si, como sea- interrumpió Sam- Si quieres puedes comenzar a limpiar ahora, o mañana, como elijas, pero tú dormirás aquí. Ese sofá es un sofá/cama.

Melanie y Cat miraron el sofá, que tenia derramada una lata de soda y había una porción de pizza pegada en un lado.

-¡Sam! Ella no puede dormir aquí- se quejo Cat.

-¿A dónde si no?

-En nuestra habitación.

-Solo hay dos camas.

-Está bien, Cat…- acomodare un poco el sofá y dormiré aquí… estoy muy cansada asi que cualquier lugar estará bien.

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Okey.

Sam ya había desaparecido pero Cat aun seguía de pie observando cómo Melanie intentaba acomodar el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó viendo como no se movía del lugar.

-Sigues besando muy mal…

…

No había pasado ni media hora y la idea de dormir en esa sala, que olía fatal y que podía jurar que si se estiraba en el sofá algo viscoso le rozaba el pie, era la peor que había podido aceptar.

Se sorprendió cuando al luz de la cocina se encendió de repente.

-¿Melanie?

-¿Si?- había reconocido la voz de Cat y se sentó para poder verla. La pelirroja llevaba un pijama corto de color rosa pastel.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes a dormir arriba?

-Pensé que solo había dos camas…

-Sí, pero ya solucione ese detalle.

Melanie siguió a la anfitriona hasta llegar a su cuarto. Solo entrar pudo notar lo extraña que era la habitación. Se dividía justo a la mitad, donde en un lado había todo lo que se podría decir "el estilo de Sam" y del otro lado una especie de lugar donde un osito cariñoso rosita no se hubiera cansado de vomitar, el cual Melanie supuso, era la mitad de Cat.

La rubia pudo ver como Cat se subía a su cama y se acomodaba allí. Un ronquido del otro lado llamo su atención y se acercó a la cama de su hermana. Esta dormía con la boca abierta, donde un hilo de baba se dejaba ver. Ropa sucia esparcida por todos lados y un olor a algo descomponiéndose le hizo tapar su nariz con ambas manos.

-Ese lugar siempre huele a muerte- menciono Cat- o como si algo se hubiera muerto allí.

Melanie retrocedió unos pasos hasta que el ratio de olor no la alcanzaba.

-¿Dónde dormiré?

-Aquí- dijo Cat con una sonrisa señalando su cama

-¿Qué?

-Mi cama es muy grande, entramos las dos cómodamente… está limpia, huele rico… y esta 100% libres de gérmenes- puntualizó la pelirroja- es el mejor lugar de la casa donde puede dormir.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… debes estar muy cansada, amaras mi cama, es de lo mas cómoda… vamos, pruébala.

Melanie se acercó con algo de duda y los brazos cruzados firmemente en su pecho. Solo sentarse en uno de los costados le demostró que Cat no mentía.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó con orgullo la pelirroja- ahora acuéstate, apagare las luces.

Y dicho esto la anfitriona apago las luces y se acomodo en la cama, dejando el suficiente lugar para que Melanie se acostara. La rubia suspiró y se resignó a la idea, se acomodo al lado y se tapo con la frazada de un fucsia fluorescente.

No tardo mucho en notar como el cansancio se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo y sus parpados le pesaban.

"No fue una mala idea, la cama es muy cómoda y hay suficiente espacio para que las dos estemos bien, alejadas y cómodas... y si, huele muy rico"

Se acomodó un poco en su almohada, y ya estaba logrando dormirse cuando sintió unos brazos pasar por su estomago. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza, solo para ver los rojos cabellos de Cat, ahora más oscuros y opacos por la falta de luz justo debajo de sus narices.

La acción la puso nuevamente nerviosa y tensa, pero al parecer su compañera de cama estaba dormida, lo sabía por la respiración pausada y tranquila que desprendía. Solo unos minutos mas y el cansancio hizo que sus nervios cesaran y se relajara.

"No… no fue una mala idea" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes que el sueño la alcanzara.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Blow Me One Last Kiss **es una canción de Pink y me gusto para comenzar este pequeño fic ya que habla de lo diferente que pueden ser las personas, y de lo agotador que puede ser muchas veces pensar de más las cosas y las diferencias… si a fin de cuenta, besando es cuando más acallamos nuestros pensamientos.

Bien, **este va a ser un pequeño fic**, no creo que supere los 5 caps. Yo lo planifique para que sea solo de 3 capítulos. Pero ya veremos.

Se me ocurrió luego de quedar "im-pac-ta-da" con el capitulo **#Twinfeccion**. Y bueno. La idea prácticamente se armo sola en mi cabeza. Ojala lo disfruten.

Como siempre, todo **review** es más que bienvenido ;)

Nos leemos pronto, espero, en el siguiente Cap XD

¡Ohhhh, y me voy a llevar el crédito de esto! XD Yo fui la que mando el mensaje al suportt para que agregaran el personaje de **Melanie Puckett** a FF u.u Sooooo…. Me autodenomino la madrina del "**Celanie**" bromita, bromita XD

Bueno… y ahora sí, mejor dejo de hablar estupideces y mejor subió esto ya XD Ya saben, si les gusto, comenten u.u … y si eres diabético, y leíste esto… y aun sigues con vida… pues… no creo que sobrevivas por otros 2 capítulos mas… sorry XD


End file.
